Buzz Lightyear
Buzz Lightyear is a space ranger from Toy Story. Buzz mostly played Tony Stark/Iron Man and formerly played Bucky Barnes/Winter Soldier in Disney•PIXAR/Marvel Cinematic Universe *Tony Stark/Iron Man: He is a genius, millionaire, playboy, philanthropist. *Bucky Barnes/Winter Soldier: He is Captain America's friend who survived and have been mind wiped and controlled by the Russian soldiers and Hydra since 1991. Buzz played John Smith in Arielhontas He is a Captain Buzz played Justin in The Secret of NIMH (CoolZDane Human Style) and The Secret of NIMH 2: Aladdin to the Rescue (CoolZDane Human Style) He is a Rat Buzz played Lenny Fishwood in The Return of Buzz He is a future pirate Buzz played Cobra Bubbles in Shanti and Simba (Lilo & Stitch) He is an agent Buzz played Kronk in The Street Rat's New Groove He is a henchman Buzz played King William's Captain in The Lioness Princess He is the Captain of The King Buzz played Hercules in Buzzcules He is a boy Buzz played Adult Derek in The Red Haired Dog Princess He is a prince Buzz played Prince Charming in Mirarella He is a prince Buzz played Prince Cornelius in Miralina He is a fairy prince Buzz played General Li in Arielan He is a general Buzz played Patrick Star in WoodyBob CowboyPants He is a starfish Buzz played Bagheera in The Jungle Book (CoolZDane Human Style) He is a panther Buzz played Zazu in The Medieval King He is a hornbill Buzz played Dr. Brazzle in Derek and Anario He is a magician Buzz played The Missing Link in Cartoons vs. Villains Buzz played Bob the Tomato in HeroTales He is a tomato Buzz Played Tulio In The Road To Go Wild (TheTureDisneyKing Style) He A Mighty Powerful Gods Buzz played SkyTrain Mark I #136 * He is a playable with Zack Prouten -- Toy Story (1995) Buzz played Casey Barnett in The Art of Love (1965) (Vinhchaule style) Portrayals: *In Toy Story spoof for 400Movies he is played by Hubie. *In Human Story (Bruce Hogan Version) he is played by Captain Phoebus Relatives: *Best Friends - Woody, Mr. Potato Head, Slinky Dog, Rex, Mrs. Potato Head, and Hamm *Wife - Jessie Gallery: Buzz Lightyear in Toy Story.jpg|Buzz Lightyear in Toy Story Buzz Lightyear in Toy Story 2.jpg|Buzz Lightyear in Toy Story 2 Buzz Lightyear in Buzz Lightyear of Star Command The Adventure Begins.jpg|Buzz Lightyear in Buzz Lightyear of Star Command: The Adventure Begins Buzz Lightyear (TV Series).jpg|Buzz Lightyear in the TV Series Buzz Lightyear in Cars.jpg|Buzz Lightyear in Cars Buzz Lightyear in Toy Story 3.jpg|Buzz Lightyear in Toy Story 3 Disney_pixar_meets_the_avengers_by_bmoneyrulz-d5h6czp.jpg|Buzz Lightyear as Tony Stark/Iron Man in Disney•PIXAR/Marvel Cinematic Universe Buzz Lightyear toy story.png Toy-story2-disneyscreencaps.com-4994.jpg Toy-story2-disneyscreencaps.com-4937.jpg Buzz_Lightyear_Animated.png Buzz_(Toy_Story).jpg Toy-story2-disneyscreencaps.com-1083.jpg Toy-story3-disneyscreencaps.com-3019.jpg Toy-story3-disneyscreencaps.com-3019.jpg Toy-story2-disneyscreencaps.com-2195.jpg Toy-story2-disneyscreencaps.com-2194.jpg Toy-story2-disneyscreencaps.com-1373.jpg Potato head fall apart.png Buzz saw a monster.png Woody and friends in mason room.jpg Woody and buzz in dinosaur team.jpg Toy-story-disneyscreencaps.com-3668.jpg Toy-story3-disneyscreencaps.com-10251.jpg Toy-story-disneyscreencaps.com-6799.jpg Toy-story-disneyscreencaps.com-6803.jpg Toy-story-disneyscreencaps.com-6810.jpg Toy-story-disneyscreencaps.com-6827.jpg Toy-story-disneyscreencaps.com-7028.jpg toy-story3-disneyscreencaps.com-7437.jpg toy-story3-disneyscreencaps.com-5427.jpg toy-story3-disneyscreencaps.com-5428.jpg toy-story3-disneyscreencaps.com-5429.jpg Category:Males Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Buzz Lightyear of Star Command Characters Category:Toys Category:Toy Story Characters Category:Green Characters Category:Purple Characters Category:Blue Characters Category:Red Characters Category:Yellow Characters Category:Memes Category:Buzz Lightyear and Jessie Category:Pixar Characters Category:Disney Characters Category:Danny's Adventures Allies Category:Adults Category:Fathers Category:Cars Category:Cars Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Superheroes Category:Peter Pan And His Friends Adventures Category:Comedians Category:Astronauts Category:Men Category:Happy Characters Category:Robot Chicken Characters Category:Villians Category:TheTureDisneyKing